


Sleepy Mornings

by queer_fae



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I like cute bullshit, I wrote this in like 30 mins, Other, Ray is my husband, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_fae/pseuds/queer_fae
Summary: Another sleepy, rainy morning complete with some cuddles.





	Sleepy Mornings

Your eyes gently fluttered open to find not the welcoming morning sunshine peeking at you through the window, but the dull gray glow that accompanied an overcast sky.

It was another dreary, rainy New York day.

Groaning, you buried your face into your pillow. The weather made you feel sleepy, your body heavy. The outside world was cold and wet, and your bed was so warm and dry.

You felt a stirring from the other side of the bed. Sure enough, a large arm draped itself over your middle and a warm body pressed itself to your back.

It appears your noises of exasperation had awakened your boyfriend, Ray.

"Morning gorgeous." he mumbled, nuzzling into your messy hair.

"Morning..." you echoed, your voice dry from sleep.

You rolled over, burying your face into his chest, inhaling the scent of cigarettes, aftershave, and something else that was exclusive to him.

He wrapped his arms around you once again, resting his chin atop your head.

You both let out contented sighs. 

Maybe you could wait a little longer to start the day.


End file.
